


Taking It All

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Demon Dean is after his ex-wife and all hell is unleased. (Y/n) really thought she could escape. Maybe not as well as she thought. And Demon Dean wants her. Or it is nobody else, just her only! Enjoy! ;-D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZC1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/gifts).



> I am so very sorry it took so long to get this out. May you enjoy what is to come. Enjoy! :-D

Demon Dean was after his ex-wife (Y/n) for many months now. He wanted her so bad. Many ladies had thrown themselves at him. But never gave in to his desire. Not with how whorish they came out to be. He only thristed after his dear ex-wife.

The sweet shaved pussy she had was enough for him. Always she wet and ready for his aching rock hard cock. Eager to get to the next orgasm. How after so many orgasms she was oversensitive. The whimpers when he kept going on her. Her swollen clit looking so beaten up and swollen. 

He was currently outside the house she had bought. Seeing her in some red silk panties with black lacing and identical top. As a pink silk robe graced her body. Made his cock throb to be in her all over again.

"Sweetheart, You best be ready for me. I will not grant you any mercy. Your still mine no matter what, cumrag!" thought Dean Darkly.

He had his cock in his hand. Giving way to his most sinister of cravings. He was going to ruin her all over again. Lay waste to the body he had touched first. Going to eat her pretty cunt til she soaked his face in her release. She was his only.

Demon Dean saw as she was held by some guy that was as good looking. Touching her swollen nipples as became aroused and erect. Smelling her intoxicating scent that drove any man to there knee's. Seeing her rub her ass in his cock area. Leaning her head back in utter bliss from this assholes touch.

"That man can never give you what I do. He can't make you cum like I do. Can't understand your body as I do. That man will be gone. And there will be nothing you can do about it. Your Mine!" said Dean very cryptically.

He came all over his hand to the mere thought of how he would release deep in her. Seeing her beautiful face controt in violent joy. The way he would mare up her flesh with his marks. See her body bend to his will no matter what.

Then he knew he was going to have to plan on everything. To make sure his bitchass stupid ex-wife was his. All over again no matter what. She was his only. And it was going to stay that way. Forever. And on to planning his dark descent. And he was going to have his queen by his side. 


	2. Being Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) knows she is being followed around. But by who? ;-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/b/n) = boyfriend name  
> (Y/f/f) = your favorite food

(Y/n) knew that she was being both followed and watched. But by the time she would dare to look whomever was stalking her. Was gone and away from her. It had started to piss her off. And so she carried on with much of her day as possible. Coming home to her boyfriend (Y/b/n). He came in a time of your life when you needed to feel true love. 

"Hey Honey, I made us some (Y/f/f). Thought you could use some. Enjoy!" said (Y/b/n).

They had talked about how there day went. And (Y/n) got to the point to her boyfriend that she knew she was being followed around. And that it made her mad and scared. That she had no ideal whom it was. And your boyfriend was very concerned. But try to calm it down by saying how brave you are to him.

The next day came and she saw what happened to be '67 Chevy impala. But the only one she knew to drive such a vehicle was her ex-husband. And he was a fucking asshole to her. Glad she got away from him when she could. Now she was curious if why he should be here. When she gave no explanation of her whereabouts. Going to the vehicle was daunting for her.

She could smell his fragrance he would always use. And see the initials of Sam and dean where they were at. This was definantly Dean's car no matter what. This about made her mad and scared. Since she heard the news of him being demon. Looking around to see if she could run. And saw her chance too now.

As soon as she got home earlier than her boyfriend. She had decided to contact Sam. To see if he could come and help her out. Since Dean was a violent man.

"Hello? How may I help you?" asked Sam.

"Hey Sam. It's me (Y/n) and I need your help. Your brother is here where he shouldn't be. I need your....." said (Y/n) as Dean knocked her out cold.

"Dean if you are there. You don't have to hurt her. She has done nothing to hurt you. Just leave her be, please!" said Sam pleadingly.

"You see Sammy boy I will never leave her be. She was always destined to be mine. Not the guy that was in my way. Now be a good boy and stay put." said Dean to Sam hauntingly.

With that he tore the phone from the wall it was in. Grabbed (Y/n)'s stuff and took off from there. Seeing and feeling the mayhem that would soon ensue. Made the evil that was inside of him sing in joy and mirthful elation of his prize.

"Soon you will be a demon like me. And my queenly wife again. This time there will be no escape. But first I will make your body and spirit break. I will leave you broken. And when you tell me no more. I will take it all from you. And you will once more grace my presence with love. For you are mine!" said Dean to (Y/n).

He had gotten them to where he'd torture his sweet (Y/n). Get her to obey him like before. And get her to take his commands on demand. Seeing her all bound and tied up. 

 


	3. Not So Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets proven that she isn't as brave as she thought! ;-D

(Y/n) was groggily waking up to being tied up. Seeing a blurry figure not so far from where she was laying down. Hearing an evil vicious chuckle coming from him. It scared her she was hardly putting up a fight. But she was intrigued to see whom had gotten her. So many emotions p!aged havoc upon her now.

"Look mister, I don't know whom you fucking are. But you must know I know some powerful men. They'll fuck you up real good!" snarled (Y/n) hatefully.

Dean had to laugh at the fight she had still in her. It was what made him love her. It was what had made there bond unbreakable. Made his cock hunger for her cunt. To devour her fully to his sick ways. But he was going to let her at it more.

"If my ex-husband was here he'd fuck you up. You best be lucky I don't give a flying ratass for your struggles. You are a nobody. A fucking abomination!" said (Y/n).

She was trying to get out of this alive. Even though she was blindfolded. It just made her fight to get away much more exciting. She was naive in thinking about this. Dean knew that she was going to be his no matter what. (Y/n) was his only.

"However you are I need you to let me go. I won't tell anybody, scumbag. You fuckbitch!" snarled (Y/n).

Dean let out a chuckle at that. That his ex still had vemon. Head became dizzy with the utter lust to fucking murder her pathetic pussy. To see become cherry red. It was as though she were asking for it. He was going to stop teasing her.

Dean had gone up to her body. Feeling her body tense up from his touch. It made her whine in the back of her throat. Running his hands up her inner thighs now.

"Please just let me fucking go right now. I swear I won't tell a fucking soul. Don't rape me, please. I beg you!" said (Y/n) sadly as tears fell from her eye's.

She felt utter rage as her pussy pulsed with the need for more. It had been so long since she had actual sex of any kind. And this guy knew to blindfold her up. She hated that this guy knew how to touch. It was scary since only one guy knew to touch her like this. And that was Dean "fucking asshole" Winchester alone.

"Dean? If that is you touching me. I need you to stop, please. Be good little girl for you. You don't have to do this!" said (Y/n) weakly.

Dean gripped her throat in his hold. Seeing her body open to his touch. Made his head spin from delirious temptation. That his little kitten was for his pleasure. It made her sick and joyful that she was actually enjoying this sick mind game.

"Fucking hell Dean, I have a new boyfriend. I love him and nobody else. He loves me!" said (Y/n).

"Oh that fucking dickhead will never touch you. Sent his ass somewhere in a dirt nap. And that sweetheart is it. He was in my way of getting you. Never again!" saiud Dean.

"Dean what have you've done? You fucking asshole. Why did hurt me again?" asked (Y/n).

"Because despite our divorce. I still love you and that'll never change. Even though I am a demon. You are the only love I can't stand not to be with!" said Dean.

She rolled her head away to cry big ugly sobs. Hating how she was getting a very huge high on this possessive side to Dean. How more slick left her body now.

"And I plan when I finish you that you are mine. And that you obey anything I want. Cause you are my favorite. You have everything you could want from me. Everything and Anything!" said Dean harshly.

Dean looked on as she felt guilt. Guilt for liking this new way Dean did things. She knew that this should make her sick. But it oddly was a fucking turn on now.


End file.
